multiverse anime
by uchihasoul3
Summary: es una historia de crossover de mas de un anime, donde estamos en un mundo alterno donde el 50% es agua y el otro 50% es tierra, regidos por un solo gobierno, siendo en este mundo nuestros protagonistas, de 5 animes diferentes, pero con muchos otros personajes de series diferentes, si quiere una historia con mas de dos animes esta es tu historia.
1. introducsion

Bienvenidos a esta historia es un crossover de varios personajes de anime los personajes principales son Uzumaki Naruto, Lelouch/Zero, Kamijou Touma, Maka albran y Flame Haze Shana estos son mis protagonistas favoritos de todos y quise a ser una historia de ellos juntos en un solo equipo es mi primer "fanfic" y espero q les guste, antes de que se me olvide nuestros personajes vestirán con otras ropas y tendrán nuevos poderes, excepto Lelouch, Touma y otros personajes ellos tendrán sus mismos poderes pero de otra forma, otra cosa que agregar es que en esta historia algunos personajes serán familiares de otros por ejemplo Kuroyukihime de "Accel World" será hermana de Eren de "Shingeki no Kyojin" así varios personajes serán familia con otros, técnica mente es todo un multi-universo alterno donde mezclo barios personajes.

Esta historia comienza en un mundo alterno donde el 50% del planeta es agua y el otro 50% es tierra, este mundo está regido por un solo gobierno que está dividido en 3 organizaciones una de ellas es F.M.T (fuerza militar tecnológica), esta organización está formada por la fuerza militar del gobierno con la mayor tecnología, lamentable mente su líder es una mujer feminista que odia a los hombres, por lo que los únicos miembros a su organización son mujeres entrenadas para manejar la más alta tecnología militar, la otra organización es A.E.G (asesinos especiales gubernamentales), esta organización se mantiene en secreto y muy pocos saben de su existencia como lo dice el nombre, ellos son asesinos profesionales enviados por el gobierno para matar, cabe destacar que esta organización entrena a sus asesinos desde niños para matar, la siguiente y última organización del gobierno es G.M (gobierno mundial), este es la principal organización del gobierno ya que ellos se encargan del lado político y maneja a los otros dos ya mencionados antes, no diré mucho de esta organización ustedes lo verán conforme lo lean, también hay varias organizaciones que conforme lean y avancen en la historia, se darán a conocer, por lo pronto he descrito la más importantes.

En este mundo existen los poderes mágicos y tecnológicos, los mágicos los tienen las personas al nacer, por su parte los tecnológicos se dan a través de trajes o armaduras que poseen alta tecnología, muchos personajes tendrán sus poderes en base a tecnología y otros tendrán sus poderes en base a la magia, otra cosa que cambia aquí es que todos los personajes son expertos en el uso de armas, ya sea blancas o de fuego, también serán expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Habiendo aclarado este punto, espero que disfruten la historia y agradezco su atención.


	2. Capitulo 1 comienso

**Capitulo 1: el inicio**

Todo empieza en un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto hay al horizonte un vehículo se venia acercando desde lo lejos, ese vehículo era una especie de auto rojo sin techo ni ruedas y venia flotando, conduciendo el vehículo era un joven de unos 17 años, rubio sin peinar, ojos azules, gabardina azul, pantalón gris y botas negras, el chico tenía unos extraños bigotes de zorro pintados en las mejillas, ese chico era Uzumaki Naruto, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón como los que usaban los vaqueros con dos fundas para pistolas pero más grandes de lo normal, en ellas llevaba 2 uzis y por si fuera poco estaba armado con una espada de mango gris y funda negra en su espalda, su auto se detuvo enfrente de un bar con una extraña calavera pirata con sombrero de paja dibujada sobre la entrada de aquel bar, naruto salto del auto y vio aquel bar mientras sonreía. En otra parte de ese mismo pueblo una jovencita de unos 16 años iba caminando por el _pueblo, bestia con una blusa sin mangas naranja, un mini short café, botas cortas y grises, guantes_ cafes, con un enorme franco tirador en la espalda, la chica era rubia de pelo lacio, con ojos verdes y pechos pequeños, esta chica era Albar Maka,la chica caminaba por el pueblo mientras miraba a su alrededor, por coincidencia llega al mismo bar que nuestro anterior héroe, mira el auto rojo de enfrente y dice, es muy rara ver autos como esos aquí, diciendo esto se mete a aquel bar lleno de personas, se sienta en la barra y llama al cantinero, cantinero quisiera un trago, a ella llega un hombre de unos 19 años, con pelo rubio y un fleco que le tapa el ojo derecho, con un cigarrillo y vestido de camarero, le pregunta y que quiere tomar, maka lo mira extrañada y le pregunta, ¿sanji que haces aquí y luffy?, sanji escupe el humo de su cigarro y le responde, está ocupado con un cliente que llego ase unos minutos un chico rubio parecía que se conocían me pidió que lo remplazara mientras hablaba con él, no sé que serán pero se veía feliz, maka responde: ya veo entonces dame un poco de vino, sanji le sirve vino en una copa, maka selo toma mientras sanji la ve el pregunta ¿bienes por trabajo verdad?, maka termina su vino y le dice, si ya sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?, sanji le dice, pues tenemos muchas opciones hoy, maka se levanta y dice, veré cual me conviene, se va caminando asía una pared llena de anuncios de se busca con las fotos de criminales buscados y sus respectivas recompensas, maka toma uno mientras lo observa, de repente alguien le dice, pero si es maka, maka se voltea y dice, pero si eres tu natsu, le decía a un extraño chico con pelo rosa, ojos negros, vestido con una armadura roja en el abdomen, hombros y pecho, con una camiseta negra de mangas largas, en ambas manos tenía unos guantes rojos, pantalón negro y un par de botas largas y rojas, maka le dice, así que tu también estas aquí, natsu le responde, si vine por un trabajo rápido igual que tu, como todo casa recompensas que soy, maka le dice, yo también soy casa recompensas pero no lo ando gritando, natsu se acerca y toma uno de los anuncios mientras dice, llaveo que tu sijes trabajando sola adonde será es tabes, maka lo mira y le muestra el anuncio que tomo, en el avía la foto de un hombre barbón con la cara cubierta con un paliacate con una recompensa de 2,350 monedas de oro, natsu le dice, hey tomaste la más cara, maka le repode, yo tomo lo que necesito, natsu le dice, si te gustan muy caras entonces por que no tomas los anuncios de haya, dijo natsu señalando a unos anuncios que estaban alado con recompensas de más de un 1,000,000, maka responde, no estoy loca esos trabajos son para suicidas por eso balen tanto, natsu dice, tienes toda la razón, makale responde, entones yo ya me voy te veo luego natsu tengo que trabajar, y asi empieza nuestra historia.


	3. Capitulo 2 la entrada de la casa recompe

Capitulo 2: la entrada de la casa recompensas

Maka salía del bar mientras pensaba:

-"donde voy a encontrar a ese sujeto "-

Leyó el anuncio viendo que decía, maik panter se busca por robar tesoros valiosos y venderlos en el mercado negro, maka en ese instante se dijo así misma:

-"ya sé, donde por este lujar hay unas ruinas con tesoros sin encontrar debería intentar hay"-

Dicho esto maka partió, mientras en aquellas ruinas afuera de la ciudad un grupo de arqueólogos se encontraba asiendo una excavación, un arqueólogo digo:

-"Es increíble la cantidad de objetos que podemos encontrar aquí, hemos buscado por 1 año y todavía ay muchos objeto aquí "-

Otro arqueólogo lo mira y le responde:

-"Estas ruinas son impresionantes, es una civilización antigua que vivió en el desierto son increíbles"-

Mientras ambos arqueólogos miraban con asombro los ruinas un extraño grito se oye:

-"haaaaaaa"-

Los arqueólogos preocupados corren, en dirección al grito, encontrando una horrible escena, un arqueólogo muerto con un charco de sangre, detrás estaba una enorme sombra con la forma de una lagartija gigante de color marrón con colmillos gigantescos, los arqueólogos la miraban con miedo, corrieron pero detrás de ellos estaba un hombre vestido de negro con antifaz y barbudo, los miro con una sonrisa, a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de los arqueólogos.

Mientras maka iba saliendo de la ciudad dirigiéndose a las ruinas de afuera, maka estaba agotada después de caminar 10 kilómetros en el desierto, maka se decía así misma:

-"no puedo creer que esto este pasándome, tenía que estar en el desierto, tengo tanta sed"-

Maka oyó un extraño ruido y voltio a verlo que era un auto que venía acercándose, se trataba del mismo auto rojo sin techo ni neumáticos, que avía visto afuera del bar, el vehículo se detiene enfrente de ella levantando una cortina de humo, cuando se disperso del auto bajo un joven rubio de ojos soles con bigotes de zorro pintados en las mejillas, vestido con una gabardina azul, pantalón gris, y botas largas y negras, con un cinturón de vaquero con fundas más grandes y transportando uzis y con una espada en su espalda, este chico mira a maka y le pregunto:

-" ¿disculpa sabes donde están las ruinas del desierto?, es que me perdí buscándolas"-

Maka vio aquel joven y le pregunto:

-"¿Por qué quieres encontrar las ruinas?"-

Aquel muchacho la miro sonriente y le dijo:

-"pues veras estoy en un trabajo y necesito encontrar esas ruinas"-

Maka dice:

-"entonces ¿para que necesitas ese trabajo? O más bien ¿Qué trabajo es ese?"-

Aquel chico miro a maka por unos segundos y le respondió:

-"pues veras estoy buscando una recompensa jugosa que podre encontrar ay"-

Maka lo vio mientras pensaba:

-"debe ser un casa recompensas que viene a capturar al tipo al que voy a atrapar, pero tal vez me pueda ayudar, con ese auto evitaría cansarme en este desierto"-

Maka dice:

-"de acuerdo pero me llevaras allí y me ayudaras en lo que te pida, yo también estoy buscando algo"-

El chico le responde:

-"ha... de acuerdo, sube al auto"-

Maka se sube a aquel auto, cuando el joven sube ella le pregunta:

-"oye ¿Cómo te llamas?"-

El chico responde:

-"naruto uzumaki ¿y tu cómo te llamas?"-

Maka responde:

-"soy maka albarn"-

Naruto miro al frente mientras empezó a conducir.

Mientras en otro lujar desconocido, en una extraña habitación frente a la ventana, una joven de cabello negro y lacio, ojos castaños y de estatura baja, se encontraba vestida con un saco de traje, debajo una camiseta blanca, mini falda negra, unas medias largas y negras y unos sapatos negros, de repente alijen toca la puerta, la joven dice:

-"adelante"-

Una chica de cabello rosa, ojos rosas, mirada inocente, vestida con saco negro, minifalda negra, medias largas y negras, y zapatos negros, la chica al entrar a la habitación le dice:

-"oye shana, nos están esperando ¿bienes?"-

Shana se voltea y le dice:

-"voy para allá, no tenias que preguntar yuno"-

Yuno le responde:

-"lo siento saber me dijo que viniera por ti"-

Shana camina fuera de la habitación, en un pasillo con alfombra roja y paredes cafés, shana voltea a ver a yuno y le dice:

-"¿saber nos dará trabajo hoy?"-

Yuno camina junto a ella y le responde:

-"si, parece ser un trabajo en el desierto, eso es muy malo, odio el desierto"-

Ambas llegan a una sala muy elegante, con un sillón gris, cortinas rojas, candelabro dorado y un enorme televisor, avía una joven sentada en aquel sillón, tomando un té, esa chica era rubia, ojos azules, vestida completa mente de traje negro, con un cinturón en el cual tenía colgando una espada, con funda azul y mango dorado, voltea a ver a shana y yuno mientras les dice:

-"hoy tenemos un trabajo importante que a ser, ichigo me trago los papeles"-

Yuno pone sus menos detrás de su cabeza y le responde:

-"ichigo debería saber que una dama necesita tiempo, apenas pasaron 3 días después del último trabajo"-

Shana vio a yuno y le dice:

-"eso no importa solo me interesa cumplir el trabajo, saber ¿Dónde es el trabjo?"-

Saber le dice a shana:

-"Es en el desierto en unas ruinas"-

Mientras en unas ruinas un auto volador rojo se detuvo, del vehículo bajan naruto y maka, maka le dice a naruto:

-"aquí es un buen lujar"-

Naruto le dice:

-"tienes razón este lugar está muy tranquilo, pero así es mejor, más para nosotros"-

Maka y naruto se adentraron en las ruinas, mientras caminaban encontraron a un hombre herido sangrando de la cabeza, maka corrió haber aquel hombre tirado en el piso, maka le pregunta al hombre:

-"¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

El hombre abrió sus ojos y al ver a maka la dice:

-"hay que huir de aquí, es un monstruo ha…"-

El hombre se retuerce, maka preocupada le grita:

-"¡¿qué paso?, ¿hay alguien más herido?!"-

El hombre con esfuerzo le dice:

-"no los mato a todos, debemos huir de aquí"-

Naruto la grita:

-"¡cuidado detrás de ti maka!"-

Maka voltea para encontrar una sombra enorme, naruto saco sus uzis y comenzó a disparar, la sombra salió corriendo muy rápido, naruto se puso enfrente de maka y aquel hombre erido, la sombra se ilumino mostrando una lagartija gigante de 3 metros, color marrón y colmillos de 30 centímetros, maka la miro con asombro diciendo:

-"Esa es una lagartija gigante del desierto"-

Naruto voltea haber a maka, y le pregunta:

-"¿tú sabes de esa cosa?"-

Maka ve a naruto y le dice:

-"si es una especie que habita en el desierto, pero se supone que son pacíficos, no entiendo ¿Por qué ataca?"-

Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose, detrás de la lagartija aparece un hombre con antifaz negro y vestido total mente de negro y barbón, maka lo mira y dice:

-"tú eres el criminal que estoy buscando, maik panter , el roba tesoros y los vende en el mercado negro"-

Maik la mira y le dice:

-"veo que soy muy famoso, ¿a qué se debe el placer de su búsqueda señorita?"-

Maka se levanta y sonríe, al levantarse saca una enorme arma que tenía en su espalda del tipo franco tirador, apunta asía maik y le dice:

-"Yo soy una casa recompensas, y vine a captúrate y entregarte"-

Naruto la miro y dijo:

-"Eres una casa recompensas"-

Maka lo miro, se cayó al suelo, se levanto enojada y le grita:

-"Idiota no lo sabías, si es fácil de saber, sino entonces por que llevaba esa enorme arma en mi espalda"-

Naruto la mira y le dice apenado:

-"bueno he conocido gente muy rara"-

Maka lo mira y le dice:

-"idiota"-

Naruto lo escucha y le dice:

-"oye cómo me dices eso, tabla plana"-

Maka sonrojada mira sus pequeños atributos, enojada saca un libro mientras mira a naruto ella dice:

-"makachop"-

En un abrir y serrar de ojos naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de su frente, este se levanta enojado y le dice:

-"! ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? ¡"-

Maka, frunce el seño y le dice:

-"siempre traigo uno con mijo, me justa leer"-

Maik los mira y les dice:

-"Si los novios ya terminaron de discutir, me justaría decirles que no me dejare atrapar por ninguno de los dos"-

Dicho esto maik saca un látigo café de su espalda, lo azota contra el suelo, al a ser esto la lagartija gigante ruge feroz mente, maka sorprendida dice:

-"eres un domador, ya entiendo por que es agresivo ese lagarto del desierto"-

Naruto la miro y dijo:

-"¿un domador?"-

Maka lo vio y libero un suspiro y le dijo:

-"eres un idiota, pero te lo explicare, los domadores son las personas que nacen con habilidad mágica, pero esta les permite controlar a los seres vivíos de menor intelecto que el usuario, como lo dije ay muchas personas que nacen con este poder, podría decir que el límite de este tipo es dominar un solo animal salvaje, sino tendría más"-

Naruto mira a maka y le dice:

-"solo un animal verdad"-

Maka lo mira extrañada y le dice:

-"si, ¿Por qué?"-

Naruto balate a la lagartija y le dice a maka:

-"yo me encargo del reptil, tu ve por el domador, silo derrotas él se liberara de su control, ¿no es así?"-

Maka lo miraba y le dijo:

-"si así es"-

Naruto levanto su palma y dijo:

-"entonces derrotémoslo trabajando junto dos contra dos, te parece"-

Maka sonrió y acertó con la cabeza, chocando su palma con la de naruto.


End file.
